One Last Wish
by Kyaa the Catlord
Summary: Yui finally comes to terms with her feelings. Yuri fanfic. Yes, a FY yuri lemon. FF romancesex yaoi allusion


  
One Last Wish by Kyaa the Catlord  
  
My first fanfic, my first lemon. Yay!  
  
c&c desired: Please send to kyaa_yellowtail@usa.net Arigatou!  
  
Warning: Yuri (girlxgirl) lemony goodness, surprise ending, watch out. If you're under 18, please don't read this,   
course, I can't stop you... Whatever. Bi-da. This comes from my way warped mind. Thanks to Raige for inspiring   
some of the sex. *mrow*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yui, Miaka, or any of the others. A lovely woman named Yu Watase does. Please don't sue   
me. Sorry about this...   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
With a start, Yui sat up in her bed. The dreams of Nakago still racked her young frame as tears fell down her   
pretty face. It had been a couple years, but the memories of her trials as the priestess of Seiryu still haunted her.   
Even worse, she felt an intense guilt for the trouble and pain she put Miaka through in the quest to summon their   
rival gods.  
  
Blocks away, Miaka woke sneezing. Her body was soaked with sweat from another dream of her time with   
Tamahome. The only time... The light summer nightgown she was sleeping in was stuck to her body as she strode to   
the window, unashamedly. Pulling the curtains from her window, she looked up at the stars seeking the familiar   
ones which made up the constellation of the ogre, knowing full well that the stars in the real world did not match   
those over the skies of the other world...  
  
--  
  
The next day, Miaka was running late again as Yui met her at the gate to their school. "You know if you left earlier,   
you'd arrive looking more presentable, baka," Yui said dryly. "What has gotten into you, Yui-chan, you weren't   
always this mean to me," Miaka responded with misty eyes. "I don't really know, but I've been plagued by dreams   
lately..." Yui offered. "You too?" Miaka asked quickly. Yui simply nods as Miaka hugs her comfortingly. "I love you,   
Yui-chan, and I've forgiven you."  
  
Yui blanches a little but covers it with a smile as her friend leads her into the school, to another normal day of   
class. "It just doesn't mean as much anymore," she thinks. "It used to be that I was working towards something,  
but I don't even know what I was thinking anymore... I only think of her... and how I hurt her."  
  
--  
  
The girls walk to class together, Miaka chattering away as Yui is lost in her own little world of guilt. Friends come   
up and talk, but Yui can only respond robotically. Miaka smiles widely and launches into her usual cheerful routine.  
  
  
"Why can't I be cheerful and, ugh, genki anymore?" thinks Yui. "This used to be my playground, but now all the   
attention is on Miaka. Why doesn't anyone notice?"  
  
The bell rings, cutting off Yui's self-inspection and the girls scatter to their classes.  
  
--  
  
Miaka sits in class, towards the back as has become her place of safety. "I cannot allow anyone to sneak up on   
me" comes her unbidden thoughts, which shock her back to attention. "I wish Yui-chan would open up with me, I   
can tell there is something wrong... but after... Tamahome... I cannot find the words to comfort her." She looks up   
into the front rows where Yui sits attentively listening to the teacher's lesson. "I wish I was more like her, she's   
got it all. Looks, brains, and a wonderful voice, all the boys are after her. I wish..."  
  
--  
  
The day comes to a close and the girls walk home together, stopping off at a dessert shop to fill Miaka's eternal   
need for sustenance. Yui sits in silence as Miaka goes on about how many boys were talking about her. "Sigh, I   
know the silly boys are after me. I cannot accept one of them until I know you are happy, Miaka-chan."  
  
"But Yui-chan, Kensuke is so sweet. I know he left you a letter, why don't you at least smile at him?"  
  
"Miaka-chan, why should I be happy when you aren't? It's all my fault." Tears well up in Yui's eyes...  
  
"Yui-chan? I am happy. Tamahome and I... well, I haven't told anyone. But before he left... I can't say, it's too   
embarrassing!"  
  
"But you still love him, don't you? You have to be suffering so much now that he's back there and you're here. This   
is all my fault... if only..."  
  
"Yui-chan, Nakago deceived you. I know... Please, forgive yourself. I can't stand seeing you in such pain."  
  
"He DIDN'T deceive me though!"  
  
"What do you mean, Yui-chan? He played with your emotions..."  
  
"Nothing Miaka, just drop it... I'm sorry. Maybe it would be better if I didn't see you again... Sorry!" Eyes full of   
tears, Yui drops a few coins and runs for the doors, leaving a stunned Miaka gasping for answers.  
  
--  
  
Later that night at home, Miaka stares at her computer screen.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today Yume-chan and I had a fight. She said that N-baka hadn't deceived her, but I know he did. He   
told her that I wasn't thinking about her. That I loved T more than I love her. I don't know what to do. I came   
home, after eating a delicious piece of cake at the desert shop, and cried for a couple hours. I know I wanted her   
to open up, but now she ran away crying because of me. I can't handle hurting her. She's my dearest friend. I   
wish I had Tama... wait, I can't rely on T-chan anymore. I need to show her that I love her, but I don't know how...   
I wish I could make everything better.  
  
Oyasumi, MiMi  
  
"Ah, good enough for tonight." Miaka says as she hits the save button. "I hope someone out there reads this and   
can help me."  
  
Miaka changes into a nightgown and sits back down to brush out her hair. "It is hard to believe that that happened   
so long ago. It's already been two years, Yui and I are enrolled in the same school after so much work. I wish she   
could see how much I love her."  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, a short distance away, similar thoughts are boiling through Yui's mind.  
  
"I love her. That's all I've ever done... since we were little. I've been her friend. It was just... I couldn't deal with   
losing her." Tears fall over her pretty face. "I wish... I just wish she knew... how much I love her. I want to show   
her, but I'm so afraid she'll reject me. She already chose that idiot money-grubber over me. I can't handle that   
again... Why did she wish me back? Why couldn't she have stayed happy with that moron!"  
  
--  
  
In the darkness, a single crow from a rooster is heard... And in response, the roar of a dragon sounds...  
  
--  
  
Miaka awakens early for a change. With a yawn, she climbs out of bed. A smile crosses her face as she realizes   
that for a change she feels refreshed. "I didn't have a bad dream!" she thinks as she grabs her uniform and heads   
for the bath. "It must be a sign."  
  
On her bed, beneath her pillow, a single red feather fades into nothingness.  
  
--  
  
Yui also awakens early. She stretches and runs a hand through her short blonde hair. A smile crosses her face as   
she realizes that the darkness was not filled with nightmares. She turns on her stereo and for the first time in   
ages prepares for school like a normal girl. The dread had lifted.  
  
On her bed, deep under her covers, a single bluish scale fades into nothingness.  
  
--  
  
After eating a solid breakfast of rice, miso soup and broiled fish, the girls meet up at the gates of the school.  
  
"Miaka-chan..."  
  
"Yui-chan?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Miaka-chan."  
  
"It's ok, Yui-chan."  
  
"But... Nakago didn't coerce me to join him..."  
  
"Shhh... that's in the past, Yui-chan."  
  
"No, it isn't Miaka. It has... everything to do..." Yui's face drips with tears.  
  
"Let's go inside, Yui, my hankie isn't going to be enough... And I'm the one who's supposed to cry."  
  
Yui, still crying, cannot help but laugh.  
  
"You're right, lets go inside and talk."  
  
--  
  
The girls take shelter in one of the bathrooms near their homeroom. Miaka hugs Yui to her.  
  
"Now, what's wrong Yui?"  
  
"Miaka... the reason I joined with Nakago was that I was jealous of Tamahome."  
  
"I know that Yui."  
  
"You don't understand, Miaka... I was jealous of Tamahome."  
  
"Um, what do you mean Yui-chan, you know I'm a little slow sometimes..."  
  
"Ok... maybe this will help..."  
  
Yui looks at Miaka, kisses her on the mouth then stands back.  
  
"I love you Miaka. I always have."  
  
"Yui-chan..."  
  
But Yui has ran out of the bathroom, the door slams loudly...  
  
"Yui-chan... I love you too." Miaka says as tears fall down her face.  
  
--  
  
Miaka wanders the halls of the school sylphlike, looking into classes and repeatedly being asked for her hall pass.   
She flees, images of enemies haunting her, the memory of her flight to rescue Tamahome being replayed in her   
head. She realizes deep inside this is a different fight, but also knows that that incident is the only one she has to   
compare it with...  
  
"Yui-chan... where are you?" she cries into the wind.  
  
--  
  
Not too far away, hiding in one of the ever-present equipment sheds, Yui is crying softly.  
  
"I kissed her. I really did it. Now, she's going to hate me..."  
  
--  
  
Miaka, not finding her friend inside the school is roaming the school grounds.  
  
"I know she's close, I feel her."  
  
Miaka stops.  
  
"I feel her? What is this?"  
  
--  
  
Yui sits up.  
  
"She's close. I need to hide... but there is no where."  
  
She looks out the small window and sees Miaka standing in the field. Her heart beats, doki... doki...  
  
Miaka cries out "Yui-chan? I know you're close... I feel you... Do you feel me too?"  
  
Yui freezes. "I do, she's here, inside me... like when she first went into that book..." A look of fear crosses her   
face. "But that was magic..."  
  
"Yui-chan? Please come out. I love you."  
  
"What? Loves. Me? Me?" Yui starts to cry again.  
  
Miaka walks towards the shed. "You're here, aren't you? You can hear me. I can feel you..." Yui pales as the door   
to the shed opens.  
  
"You shouldn't try to hide from me, Yui-chan. You know how far I'll go to find someone I love."  
  
"Love... Me? I am your enemy, Miaka."  
  
"You haven't been that in years, Yui-chan."  
  
"Miaka..."  
  
Miaka rushes up to her and hugs her friend closely. "Its alright, you're not alone. Not anymore." Miaka kisses Yui   
passionately. "It's different, but somehow... It feels right. I love you, Yui."  
  
"And I you, Miaka-chan."  
  
The girls hold each other for what seems an eternity.  
  
"Lets go to class, Yui-chan. We have to get into college together, right?"  
  
"Of course, beloved." Yui kisses Miaka again. "Just a couple more minutes."  
  
"Later, love. We have plenty of time."  
  
"I don't want to lose you, I just finally..."  
  
"I know, Yui, I feel the same..."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"I can hardly wait..." Miaka pulls Yui to her tightly. "I love you, darling."  
  
--  
  
After being lectured by the teacher, the two girls stand in the hall, a bucket of water held by each of them.   
Miaka's eyes wander down Yui's body, enthralled by her beloved. She looks up and finds herself looking into Yui's   
eyes.  
  
"Like what you see," Yui whispers.  
  
"Mmmm, yes, do we have to wait..."  
  
"It was your idea, Miaka-baka."  
  
Miaka grins. "It's been a long time, beloved. I'm glad you're mine."  
  
"And you're mine."  
  
"I just wish time would move a little faster."  
  
"Be careful what you wish for, Miko-chan."  
  
Miaka laughs, a delightful pure laugh.  
  
"Shhhh, you two." comes a call from the classroom.  
  
Both girls blush.  
  
--  
  
Eventually school ends and the girls walk to Miaka's house.  
  
"Tadaima!" calls Miaka.  
  
"You said no one was here," Yui states, blushing.  
  
"I'm just making sure, silly."  
  
"Oh... right."  
  
And with a smile, Miaka grabs Yui's hand and leads her up into her bedroom.  
  
"Welcome..." Miaka is cut off as Yui kisses her desperately.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait any longer..."  
  
"Its ok, darling, neither can I..." Miaka pulls on the bow in front of Yui's blouse playfully undoing it.  
  
"You are so forward..." Yui says with a laugh.  
  
The girls pull each other in and kiss, tongues invading each other's mouth. A wild growl comes from Yui's throat as   
she undoes Miaka's jacket and shirt dropping one then the other to the floor. Yui runs her hands up over Miaka's   
breasts. "I was so jealous that Tama was allowed to touch you..." "I know love... but he's of that world and we're   
of this one."  
  
The girls remove each other's clothes, dropping one item after another into a growing pile of uniforms and   
underwear. They then stand, gazing upon each other with lustful eyes...  
  
"Miaka, we can still stop..." Yui starts.  
  
"Never. I want you as I've never wanted anyone before..."  
  
"It's settled then." Yui says with a grin as she playfully pulls Miaka to the bed.  
  
Yui runs her hands over Miaka's body... Down her breasts, playing with her nipples exciting her then kisses her way   
over her stomach. "Miko-chan..."  
  
"It's all right, Yui... please... I'm yours."  
  
Yui grins as she spreads Miaka's legs apart, looking at her friend, her lover with delight. "So cute, I cannot wait..."   
she whispers and runs a finger over Miaka's lower lips. "You tease me, love... Please... don't... stop..." Miaka growls.   
And Yui lowers her lips to those of her lover. Miaka moans with pleasure "yes..." Yui spreads Miaka open and   
proceeds to assault her with her tongue and fingers. Miaka's moans heighten and she begins to cry out instructions   
to her new lover and then finally screams Yui's name as she climaxes. Yui smiles and kisses her way back up   
Miaka's body to her waiting lips. "I love you, Miaka."  
  
Miaka pulls Yui into a strong embrace. "And now, it's my turn."  
  
Miaka runs her hands down Yui's bare back, feeling her skin then, with strength gained in the other world, pulls her   
up so her breasts hang over her waiting mouth. She snakes a hand between their bodies and without warning   
plunges a pair of fingers up into Yui who gasps...  
  
As Yui bends up, Miaka's head and mouth rise up to capture a nipple between her lips and she begins to lick and   
suck it while assaulting Yui's pussy with her fingers. Yui screams in pleasure, shocking a smile out of Miaka. "Not   
bad for the first time, eh Yui-chan?" "Mmmm" is all the response Yui can give. Miaka grins and layers Yui's chest   
with kisses and licks. Her fingers explore, rub and thrust in and out of her lover's wet sex. Yui, driven to the edge   
drives herself onto Miaka's fingers and with a shudder of ecstasy succumbs to passion.  
  
The two very happy girls embrace and slide under Miaka's covers.  
  
"You do realize that's just the beginning, Yui-chan?"  
  
"Mmmm, insatiable... I like that in you Miaka darling."  
  
--  
  
High above, two other lovers are locked in an embrace.  
  
"Our Miko's have finally discovered their love, Seiryu."  
  
"It's for the best, Suzaku."  
  
"I know. I'm just so sorry that so much pain was caused before we realized the truth..."  
  
"Will they ever forgive us?"  
  
"I don't know... But I hope that the happiness they have found makes up for it."  
  
"Love is strange."  
  
--  
  
The Beginning.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
